


Brought Back for His Mate

by luckywolf968



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckywolf968/pseuds/luckywolf968
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Touga died the Kami promised to give back his life when his true soul mate needed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

prologue

-third person point of view-

In a large clearing 10 miles from the palace of the Southern Lands the Lady of the Southern Lands, her eldest daughter, and their body guard were gathering herbs. The Lady of the Southern Lands was a kind and loving miko who cared for all that lived on the lands. The guard placed his handful of herbs in a basket and paused to use his youki to scan the area and stiffened when he felt a group of 20 unknown youkai near the clearing about to attack. He cursed and sounded an alarm to call the lord to him as he pulled his sword from his sheath and watched as the group charged. The princess drew her sword as well and cut down the first youkai to approach her. The princess turned when she heard a scream of pain from her mother. The lady fell to the ground unmoving as a the tiger demon who killed her stood with her blood covering his claws. Everyone froze as a howl of agony that promised death filled the air before the Lord of the Southern Lands burst into the clearing.

-Mizuki point of view-

From the restraining arms of my mentor I watched my father tear the tiger demon to pieces for killing my mother. My father walked to us and stopped in front of us and spoke. "Tsuko one month from today my daughter is to be declared Lady of the Southern Lands, the other lords of the lands are to bare witness to this. Until that day you are in charge Tsuko, do not fail me." Tsuko bowed his head in understanding and we watched as my father picked up my mother and disappear. Tsuko soon left to put things in order I saw my friend Kaya and her intended mate a tiger taiyoukai named Daichi walk towards me with their weapons and supplies. I smiled as my fire cat demon Tikiri and her mate a fire dog demon named Hachiko jumped onto my shoulders. "Let's go tiger hunting." I said and they nodded.

-third person point of view-

Deep in a cave somewhere between Inuyasha's forest the palace of the Western Lands a powerful demonic aura pulsed as it was given life once more. Soon a group of 6 consisting of a dog hanyou, a miko, a fox demon kit, a monk, a demon slayer and her fire cat demon companion came upon the cave. Before they could move to go into the cave a dog taiyoukai appeared looking at the cave in disbelief. "Inuyasha does this aura feel as familiar to you as it does to this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked his younger half-brother. Yea it does." Inuyasha replied. There was a bright light and everyone was shocked to see a kami appear before them. "Sesshomaru and Inuyasha your father died before he was meant to and so he died before his mate was born. We told him that we would give him back his life when his mate would need him the most." he said and stepped aside as Touga walked out of the cave. "Touga look to the Southern Lands and a childhood friend of the demon slayer Sango." the kami said before he disappeared. "Sango do you know who the kami meant?" the monk Miroku asked. Sango nodded as she replied "he must have meant my miko wolf hanyou friend Mizuki. Her father is Satoshi the wolf taiyoukai lord of the Southern Lands." There was a loud roar as a female dragon demon landed in front of Sango and spoke "Sango the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands have been killed, Tsuko has been left in charge for 1 month, and Mizuki, Kaya, and Daichi are headed this way chasing a group of tiger demons that are the cause of her parents death." Sango and Sesshomaru were shocked into silence. "What is your name dragon?" Touga asked. "My name is Hakura Lord Touga." Hakura replied as she bowed. "Can you lead us to Mizuki?" asked Touga. "Yes I can, please follow me." Hakura replied as she took off leading to others to Mizuki.

-Mizuki point of view-

After a week of pursuit we finally cornered the group of tiger demons in a clearing near a village in the west named Edo. I saw my friend Sango enter the clearing with Kilala on her shoulder and a miko, a monk, a fox demon kit, a dog hanyou, and 2 dog taiyoukai following her. I felt my sword Bakuryu pulse at my side telling me to use it. I unsheathed the sword knowing it would never lead me wrong. it pulsed with power as I lifted it over my head and yelled "Celestial Wolf Slash!" as I slashed downward with my sword. It released a large pink and blue wolf that surged forward and savagely tore the tiger demons apart and purifying them before disappearing. I fell to my knees as a burning pain went up my arms. I heard Sango scream my name as my world went dark.


	2. notice

i am putting all of my fanfics up for adoption let me know if your intrested, i also have more ideas for more fanfics


End file.
